


amor dissimulato

by Neitrino



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Crossdressing Kink, Horror, Humor, Kink, M/M, Mysticism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-03-28 14:42:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13906212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neitrino/pseuds/Neitrino
Summary: "Билл надевает юбку Беверли и даёт Пеннивайзу" смотреть онлайн без смс и регистрации





	1. Chapter 1

Его рука скользнула по краю юбки Беверли и Билл зло одернул себя. Происходящее было неправильным и неверным.

Потому что Беверли вместе с Ричи, сейчас избавленным от своих очков, и с Эдди довольно плескались в озере.

А вот он сидел рядом с ее небрежно сброшенной одеждой и думал о том, какой же он извращенец.

И он продолжал об этом думать когда вернулся домой. Билл вспоминал, как плотная ткань юбки шероховато скользила по его ладони — да он уже тогда был почти твердым — и со стоном свалился на кровать, стаскивая шорты. Обхватывая собственный болезненно возбужденный член.

Его не привлекали женщины, а вот женская одежда — да. Что с ним было не так? Он бы таскал одежду матери и не страдал, но, увы, размер не подходил, а сестер у него не было, так что оставалась только Беверли… но вряд ли она согласится дать ему на выходные свою юбку и ту тонкую красную футболку. Или кофту? Потому что Билл не сможет объяснить ей нахрена ему ее одежда. И что его заикание обязательно заклинит только на первой фразе «Не могла бы ты?..» И все.

Он сильнее сжал член, выгибаясь, следуя за рукой и заскулил. Он просто хочет одеться как девчонка, не быть ею, просто ненадолго так выглядеть!

— Милый, ты настолько рад меня видеть?

Билл вынырнул из предоргазменного марева и шарахнулся к спинке кровати, понимая, что это, в общем-то, конец, прекрасно представляя как он выглядит со стороны: ошарашенный, перепуганный, ничего не соображающий, со стоящим хуем. Класс. И его сейчас убьют.

Его смерть будет самой что ни на есть идиотской.

— Можно мне хотя бы кончить? — на удивление без заикания смог произнести он.

Отчаянные времена — отчаянные меры.

— Можно, — довольно оскалился Пеннивайз, шагнув ближе к кровати, игриво склоняя голову. — Я решил принести Билли подарок… А он тут играет в одинокого лыжника, это как одинокий рейнджер, только лыжник. 

Клоун ухмыльнулся и повторил движение Билла, похабным жестом. Билл судорожно одернул футболку, только сейчас сообразив, что не убрал руку от члена. 

— Посмотри? Подарок для моего милого Бэмби.

Билл растерянно смотрел и видел вещи Бев: ее плисовая юбка, тонкая кофта…

— Ты ее сожрал? — голос сполз в инфразвук, став неслышным шепотом.

— Просто украл, — поспешил успокоить его Пеннивайз, картинно закатив глаза и наигранно удивляясь его тупости. — Поверь, увидеть тебя в этом мне хотелось сильнее, чем сожрать твою сладкую подружку. Ну так что? Ты этого хотел? Наденешь их для папочки?

— Когда ты это так произносишь, — протянул Билл, разглядывая клоуна, — я всерьез начинаю задумываться о перспективе быть сожраным.

— Это мы всегда успеем, — «обнадежил» его Пеннивайз и приказал: — Раздевайся.

Билл потянул через голову футболку и замер.

— А ты можешь не смотреть?

— А что, прости, я ещё не видел?

Билл не шевелился.

Пеннивайз тоже.

— Окей, — сдался тот, закрывая глаза и вслушиваясь в судорожное шуршание ткани. — Как пожелаешь, милый. Все во имя твоей скромности.

Билл быстро надевал вещи, чувствуя на них слабый запах — вкус яблочного шампуня — запах Бев, почти неуловимый, и то как оттенки смешиваются, превращаясь во что-то другое: не являющееся ни его и ни Беверли. Что-то неопределенное.

Билл замер на кровати, разглядывая себя: кофта сползала с плеча, член поднимал ткань чувствительно касающейся его юбки, обнаженные бедра и колени выглядели непристойно.

— Надо было сразу тебя так одеть, — довольно сказал Пеннивайз, — в следующий раз притащу форму чирлидерши.

И Билл сообразил, что теперь тот смотрит на него, и во взгляде… ну, помимо бесконечного голода… восхищение?

Пеннивайз потянулся к нему и поймав за подбородок долго разглядывал, любуясь.

— Чего-то не хватает, — Пеннивайз расстроено нахмурился, а потом резко подался вперёд, прижимаясь губами ко рту Билла.

Так внезапно, что Билл не успел уклониться. Только растерянно моргнуть.

— Да-а-а, — Пеннивайз довольно растер собственный отпечаток помады, по приоткрытым губам Билла, пачкая перчатку. — Так намного лучше. Да и цвет тебе идёт.

Пеннивайз опустился на кровать и также внезапно перехватил Билла за бедра, притягивая к себе, заставляя прижаться спиной к груди, сесть на колени в этой развратно короткой юбке. Билл коротко простонал, откидывая голову назад, ему на плечо, позволяя касаться себя и гладить сквозь ткань, постепенно сдвигая ее, поднимаясь ладонью выше. Билл инстинктивно потерся о Пеннивайза и охнул, когда тот перехватил его рукой через грудь, вжимая в себя ещё плотнее, забираясь под кофту снизу, щекотно проводя пальцами по подрагивающим мышцам живота, и теперь оглаживая и сжимая его соски.

Билл снова потерся о него и заскулил.

— Мачта твоего корабля упирается мне в задницу, — сбивчиво заметил Билл, не почувствовать чужое возбуждение было невозможно.

— Наверное в этом и смысл? — предположил Пеннивайз.

— Не буду с тобой трахаться, — жарко выдохнул Билл, и подавился воздухом, потому что Пеннивайз наконец-то обхватил ладонью его ноющий и подтекающий смазкой член.

— О, эта горячая сучечка не хочет мне дать, — неискренне опечалился Пеннивайз, — сейчас разрыдаюсь от горя. Но и на этот вариант событий у меня тоже есть план.

— И какой же?

— Ну, там, насилие?.. расчленка? — певуче прошептал Пеннивайз, прижимаясь губами к шее Билла, тот завел руку выше, зарываясь пальцами в его волосы.

— Умеешь уговаривать, — согласился Билл. — Такой романтик.

Пеннивайз улыбнулся в его затылок, и сжал сильнее. Билл продолжал провокационно тереться о него, чувствуя себя мартовской кошкой в охоте. И взвизгнул, когда ощутил, как его огладило что-то ещё: влажное, скользкое и горячее, Билл неконтролируемо забился в хватке Пеннивайза, бессильно царапая ткань рукавов.

— Говорю же — девчонка, — прошептал Пеннивайз сбивчиво дышащему Биллу. — Это член.

— Это нихуя не похоже на!.. а-а-а, — успел возмутиться Билл и осекся, когда язык, скользнув по коже под юбкой, будто змея, обвил уже его член, пульсируя. Сжимаясь и разжимаясь. — Ох, блядь, — почти прохрипел Билл. Теперь он умоляюще вздыхал и разводил колени. — А можно быстрее?

— Ну раз моя милая сладкая девочка просит… — Пеннивайз лизнул его за ухом, гибкий член, дополнительной конечностью, с силой дрочил Биллу, действительно напоминая движение перекатывающихся колец тела змей. 

Билл обернулся, пытаясь посмотреть Пеннивайзу в глаза, получалось плохо, взгляд не желал фокусироваться, и он не мог думать ни о чем, кроме нечеловеческого члена-языка который вылизывал его, сжимал его. О том, какой он теперь влажный, горячий и скользкий.

— Чего хочет Билли?

— Я передумал, трахни меня!

Билл понял, что не успел договорить и закончить фразу, как Пеннивайз скинул его с колен, роняя на кровать и заламывая руку, заводя ее за спину. Так, что теперь он, уткнувшийся лицом в покрывало, чувствовал, как блядская юбка задралась, должно быть, прекрасно открывая обзор. И что Пеннивайз за его спиной, молчит и смотрит. Билл чувствовал этот тяжелый взгляд, прокатывающийся по нервам нарастающим напряжением. Даже неосознанно. Это было чертовски горячо. Он прижал руку к своему рту, кусая пальцы и стараясь не стонать так громко от невесомых прикосновений.

Пеннивайз продолжал касаться его, гладить, скользить по коже, заставляя Билла инстинктивно подаваться назад. Нечеловечески гибкий член ещё раз сжал его и отпустил.

— Сука, — выдохнул Билл и почти разревелся.

— Я думаю.

— Думай б-быстрее!

Пеннивайз выпустил его руку, позволяя вывернуться и лечь на спину.

— Мне очень нравится эта поза, но она не дает нам целоваться, — прикрыв яркие глаза, отрешенно произнес Пеннивайз, с эстетическим любованием разглядывая лежащего перед ним Билла: возбуждённо, загнанно дышащего, в задранной юбке. — А у тебя такие красивые губы…

— Ох, блядь, — задушено выдохнул Билл, теперь сам потянувшись к безумно улыбающемуся Пеннивайзу, и поцеловал его, смазывая помаду и грим, чувствуя его химический вкус на языке. Целуя именно так глубоко, как ему этого всегда и хотелось.

Билл позволил повалить и подмять себя, довольно раскинувшись на кровати, развратно разводя ноги так, чтобы он снова мог чувствовать странный язык-член и тереться о него. Билл окончательно поплыл, он и так был почти на грани, от осознания того что на нем одежда Бев, и от ласк Пеннивайза. Билл снова сжал зубы на своих пальцах, потому что скулить было нельзя, нельзя… неправильно.

Пеннивайз легко потянулся, перехватывая и убирая руку от его рта, вплетая пальцы в волосы и снова глубоко целуя, грубо и почти больно, заставляя совершенно забыться в ощущениях. Только чувствовать, как теперь два языка развратно вылизывают его. Попадая в единый ритм друг с другом.

— Я буду приходить и трахать тебя, — хрипло пообещал Пеннивайз, наконец-то вталкиваясь в него, сжимая бедра до синяков, не позволяя отстраниться, — буду смотреть в твои глаза, разглядывая, как их затягивает маревом удовольствия и безумия. Горячечной жаждой секса.

Рука в скользкой перчатке метнулась вверх и сжала его горло, достаточно чувствительно, чтоб перекрыть доступ кислорода, и Пеннивайз начал двигаться, плавно и с оттяжкой, не забывая разжимать пальцы, чтобы позволить Биллу вдохнуть. Вдохнуть расплавленного и тягучего, словно патока, воздуха. Билл сам, приглашающе, вскидывал бёдра навстречу, жмурясь от того, как пульсирует язык-член внутри него. Медленно двигается. Безумное ощущение.

Перед глазами все плыло, он хватал воздух губами, крупно вздрагивая и выгибаясь. Слепо следуя за движениями. Он ещё помнил, как довольно зашипел и сжал зубы на шее Пеннивайза, кончая и чувствуя его улыбку. Ощущая вкус крови во рту и то, что Пеннивайз тоже кончил, от того, как сильно Билл сжал его.

***

Билл, закрыв глаза, продолжал касаться Пеннивайза, точнее, самой наиболее интересующей его части тела. Альтернативная анатомия вызывала куда больше вопросов, чем вообще все произошедшее. Он опустил руку ниже, теперь обхватывая язык-член всей ладонью, чувствуя, как тот становится твердым под его пальцами.

— Охуеть, — выдохнул он, ведя пальцами ниже, ещё ниже, вспоминая строение языка, по терминальный борозде, туда, где чувствовал горячую пульсацию крови и… зубы? 

Подушечки пальцев кольнула острая грань кромки.

— У тебя там клыки… — обалдело произнес Билл, открывая глаза и разглядывая Пеннивайза: обнимающего его, почти спящего, с размазанным и полустертым гримом. Должно быть, большая часть грима осталась на нем. Растертая по коже и одежде Бев. Как они будут ее возвращать? Или не будут?

— У меня много где клыки, а вот если ты не уберешь оттуда руку, я отгрызу тебе то, что ты туда суешь.

Билл одернул себя, язык-член стремительно убрался внутрь тела, и он услышал влажный лязг сомкнувшейся пасти. И снова положил руку обратно, теперь чувствуя гладкую теплую кожу.

— Что в фразе про откушенную руку непонятно?.. мне так, из интереса, на будущее?

— Подожди, — отмахнулся от него Билл, продолжая оглаживать его, вполне явно чувствуя под пальцами клитор. Снова скользнул рукой ниже, провел по сомкнутым на манер молнии клыкам. — То есть тебя можно трахнуть?..

— Погоди-погоди, — Пеннивайз поднял голову и, со смехом и восхищением в голосе, сказал: — я должен заглянуть в глаза этому бесстрашному человеку, который решил, что выебет меня.

— Тебе что жалко? — возмутился Билл, уже мысленно отымевший его и кончивший.

— Я просто дохуя как старше чтоб купиться на такое.

— То есть можно?

— Слишком плохо тебя знаю, — капризно протянул Пеннивайз, затем расхохотался и, также веселясь, продолжил: — мы так мало времени знакомы. Вдруг ты ненадежный? И не сможешь стать хорошим отцом моим двумстам детёнышам?

— Я передумал, — Билл шарахнулся от него, стремясь увеличить расстояние между ними. — Вот как-то резко и внезапно.

— Да? А мне так же резко и внезапно идея понравилась, — мурлыкнул Пеннивайз. — Что? Истинный гермафродитизм вы не проходили? Или эта тема была стыдливо предложена для самостоятельного изучения? Ну прости, с контрацептивами для моего вида на этой планете все печально.

— Я правильно понял, — голос Билла дрогнул, — что ты разрешаешь мне?

— Если только ты не будешь дальше тупить и щелкать пастью.

Красивые губы Билла изогнулись в серьезной, сдержанной улыбке.

***

Утром Билл собирался, судорожно размышляя куда прятать одежду Бев. Потому что вернуть ту, после всего что произошло, было нереально. Мудак Пеннивайз предоставил ему разгребать эту проблему, по-тихому свалив утром.

Решив, что глубоко «под кроватью» для вещей достаточно тайно, Билл рывком надел рубашку и замер.

— Сука-а-а! Ты ей что дрочил?

А потом безысходно застонал, отлепляя от своей груди влажную и липкую ткань.

***


	2. Chapter 2

— Ты не поверишь!.. я тут такое придумал, — воодушевленно начал Пеннивайз, вытягиваясь из ближайшей стены, словно спрут и нависая над Биллом, удобно положив руки с двух сторон, так, чтобы теперь тот не мог даже встать из-за стола.

— Сразу нахуй иди, — огрызнулся Билл.

Бояться он его давно перестал (потому что сложно бояться того, с кем ты трахаешься), а вот странно хорошего настроения Пеннивайза — нет. Биллу щекотно подышали в ухо, пришлось обернуться.

— Ну что?

— Не хочешь извращённого и бесплатного секса, Бэмби? — картинно опечалился Пеннивайз, хищно и в тоже время ласково провел рукой по его волосам, Билл же ощутил как проявившееся когти невесомо кольнули кожу. — Нашел кого-то другого? Я больше не огонь твоей души? Вот я знал что тебя нельзя было оставлять одного так надолго. Люди такие ветреные… Скажи мне кто? Кто посмел? Скажи? — голос утратил привычные модуляции и стал тягучим будто кассета, и в тоже время завораживающим. — Скажи, и я их съем?

— Да никто, — Билл вывернулся, стряхивая его руки и разбивая затуманивающее наваждение. — Меня вот больше удивляет что ты вообще способен ревновать.

— Я? — Пеннивайз подавился от возмущения. — Я не ревную, меня просто бесит когда я чего-то не знаю. А я не знаю… Причину, по которой ты не рад меня видеть. Как можно не хотеть разнузданного межвидового секса? В любое время дня и ночи. Да ещё и без обязательств? Я даю тебе кончить и даже не убиваю. Чего ещё хотеть?

— Даже не знаю, — противно протянул Билл и предположил: — Чтобы ты не вел себя как придурок?

— Это как?

— Это как всегда!

— Глупости, — Пеннивайз легко перехватил его и вытащил из-за стола, поднимая на руки и закидывая на плечо. Довольно прошагал к кровати.

— И не таскай меня так, — заныл Билл, безвольно обвиснув в хватке Пеннивайза, вырваться было невозможно, он уже пробовал. — Ты угнетаешь мою мужественность. Я не девчонка.

— Так и быть, — Пеннивайз, продолжая веселиться, скинул его на жалобно скрипнувшую кровать, удовлетворенно разглядывая то, как Билл злобно смотрит и не шевелится, — можешь всем говорить, что это ты меня трахаешь. Без проблем. Разрешаю.

Билл по-прежнему не шевелился, только теперь ещё и глаза закрыл. Зло сопя.

Пеннивайз опустился рядом, чувствительно сжав рукой его колено и плавно повел выше, разглядывая то как Билл старается не улыбаться и кусает губы.

— Прикидываешься трупом? Знаешь, иногда даже они ведут себя более активно чем ты.

Затем Пеннивайз потянул вверх футболку и быстро повел самыми кончиками когтей по обнаженной коже живота. Билл подавился воздухом и расхохотался, пытаясь спихнуть того ногой с кровати.

— Щекотно! Ладно! Ладно, что ты хотел?

Пеннивайз лег рядом, любуясь и продолжая касаться его шеи.  
— Я принес тебе девчачьи вещи. Все, как ты любишь. И планирую вытащить погулять этой ночью. Так одетым.

Билл тяжело сглотнул, представляя все это. То как он бы шел по прогретому за ночь асфальту, на каблуках, как редкие прохожие смотрели бы — возможно засматривались? — на его ноги, на задницу, прикрытую юбкой «до самой границы определения пола».

— Нет, — это было бы слишком рискованно и странно.

И возбуждающе.

Но черт возьми это совсем разные вещи — трахаться переодевшись в девчонку, в закрытой комнате, и шарахаться по городу, в поисках приключений, одетому так же.

— Почему? — расстроился Пеннивайз, теперь легко целуя его в шею, продолжая поглаживать рукой его бедро. — Хорошо, что мне нужно сделать, что бы ты согласился?

Билл замолчал, размышля, что было сложно: Пеннивайз прекрасно разбирался в том, как именно его надо трогать, чтобы кровь окончательно отхлынула от мозга. А ещё Билл знал: ему рано или поздно прийдется согласиться: либо Пеннивайз его дожмет, либо он сам захочет, а значит надо поставить и свои условия. Хотя бы попытаться.

— Только если ты тоже.

— Что я тоже?

— Переоденешься в девушку и пойдешь со мной.

— …и убью всех, кто только попробует заподозрить истину?

— Последнее необязательно.

— Ладно, — Пеннивайз потянулся вставая, переплавляясь и изменяя одежду прямо на себе.

Билл сел на кровати ошеломлённо разглядывая Пеннивайза. Посмотреть было на что. Пропал не только дар речи, но и вообще все мысли разом.

— Эм-м-м, а я могу внести коррективы? — максимально осторожно начал Билл, кусая себя за губы, стараясь удержаться и не рассмеяться. И не хохотать. Сильно, до слез и икоты.

Пеннивайз выгнул бровь и махнул рукой побуждая продолжать.

— Ты похож на шмару, — застонал Билл. — На такую, знаешь, «любовь дальнобойщика», которая к утру выставит хату, — он растерянно прижал ладонь ко лбу и провел назад, убирая волосы от лица. — И где ты видел женщину за два метра ростом?

— Это все можно исправить, — печально согласился Пеннивайз, разглядывая Билла с каким-то тёмным интересом, — куда важнее откуда мой милый Бэмби знает такие плохие слова? Я тебя такому не учил.

Билл зажмурился, а потом довольно улыбнулся и встал с кровати, подходя ближе.

— Забудь. Неважно. Рост. Либо такой же как у меня, либо немного выше.

Билл подождал, наблюдая за видоизменением Пеннивайза, обошел его по кругу, довольно оглядев результат.

— А ты не можешь превратиться в кого-то?.. кого ты уже видел?

— Так не интересно.

— Хорошо. Тогда… соотношение ширины плеч и бедер. У девчонок бедра шире. Талия уже. И грудь… с грудью у тебя все клёво, — похвалил Билл и ласково облапал Пеннивайза, за главное достоинство девушки, причем действительно неземной красоты (негуманоидной), за что и получил по рукам.

— Не делай так, — поморщился тот, — какого-то хера это раздражает.

— Ну, ведешь ты себя уже правильно, — огорчился Билл и положил руки ему на плечи, следя чтобы они не сползали ниже, туда куда хотелось. — Теперь лицо. Это очень сложно, но попробуй. Стань красивой? И не говори что не понимаешь о чем я. Стандарты красоты конечно меняются но самые главные каноны вроде как пока неизменны.

Пеннивайз дёрнул плечом и — Билл хоть и смотрел во все глаза, но не успел уловить трансформации — действительно перестал быть Оно. Билл судорожно сжимал за хрупкие плечи миловидную девушку, со слишком светлой, почти прозрачной, как и у всех рыжеволосых кожей. Красотка, облизнула яркие, четко подведеные алой помадой губы и хрипло уточнила:

— Так лучше?

— Блядь, а голос?

***

— Так вот, итог. Я — красотка Роберта, а ты… моя страшненькая подружка Вильгельмина, — закончил Пеннивайз и отобрал у растерянно вертящего в руках Билла помаду. — Слушай, дай я сам тебя накрашу, а то совсем все печально.

— Я страшная, — грустно заключил Билл, действительно, на фоне «Робби» нихуево так проигрывающий в миловидности.

— С пивом покатит, — «утешил» его Пеннивайз и вытащил на улицу через окно, и крышу, попутно облапав за задницу. Да ещё так качественно, что Билл мог бы цепляться членом за черепицу.

И они вполне бодро прошагали почти четверть квартала до парка. И все время — большую его часть — Билл заглядывался на грудь Робби (та слишком уж гипнотизирующее пружинила в такт шагам) и на ее/его восхитительные в этом воплощении ноги, она явно умела ходить на каблуках. Так… плавно и провокационно покачивая бедрами. В команду чирлидерш Пеннивайза бы взяли без вопросов. С руками бы оторвали.

— Так, а что конкретно ты хотел? — уточнил Билл, уже привычно одергивая юбку и покачнувшись на каблуках, он в отличие от Оно на этих орудиях пыток, никакой устойчивости не ощущал. — Какие у тебя планы? Просто мои пошли по звезде, потому что я на тебя залипаю, ты перегнул с сексуальностью.

Пеннивайз улыбнулся, так красиво закусывая губы, что Билл понял — их сдаст его короткая юбка и долбаный вставший член. Блядь.

— Почему ты не можешь быть таким всегда? — не успел прикусить язык Билл.

— Могу, — удивлённо моргнул Пеннивайз и наконец соизволил заметить его состояние, улыбнулся, затаскивая под ближайшее дерево. — Но зачем? Мне нужно чтобы разглядели мою внутреннюю красоту.

— Если ты про клыки, то я рассмотрел, — закивал Билл, и прижался затылком к дереву, к шершавой коре, чувствуя как «Робби» скользнула вниз восхитительным трением, закинула его ногу себе на плечо, потерлась щекой, и теперь невесомо касается губами внутренней стороны бедра, так рядом с изнывающим членом, — то есть пойми, и оцени, я их видел, и знаю что они есть и у меня до сих пор на тебя стоит.

— Это хорошо прозвучало, — серьезно кивнул Пеннивайз, коснулся губами его члена и Билл перестал помнить о чем они вообще разговаривали.

В тот момент когда Пеннивайз уже привычно и знакомо тягуче отсасывал ему, сильно сжимая член горлом и обвив острым змеиным языком, послышались шаги. Билл отвлекся, злясь на весь блядский окружающий мир, осторожно выпутывая пальцы из непривычно длинных волос Пеннивайза.

— Кто-то идёт, — выдохнул он, возбуждение стало ещё более острым и невыносимым.

Ему не дали кончить и мысль что его таким — тут он не мог решить что хуже: публичный секс или то что он «страшненькая подружка» — могли увидеть кто-то из знакомых, ощущалась не только возбуждающей, но раздражающе тревожной.

— Пусть идут, — Пеннивайз хищно ощерился, но в его новом образе даже это выглядело чертовски мило. Он встал, теперь перехватывая Билла за плечи и целуя. Билл заскулил, потому что возбуждение никуда не делось, а еще теперь (ко всему прочему) к нему прижималась восхитительная грудь, которую нельзя было лапать. Да так качественно прижималась, что он чувствовал затвердевшие соски, сквозь разделяющие их всего два слоя ткани. Каких-то жалких два слоя ткани.

— Увидят пару лесбиянок.

Билл увлекся поцелуем, и только потом услышал одобрительный свист. Пришлось отвлечься и посмотреть.

Судьба не могла быть к нему ещё более жестокой, потому что залихватски свистел Ричи, а Эдди — смущенный и растерянный Эдди — стоял за его спиной и не сводил взгляда с груди Пеннивайза.

— Я тебя ненавижу, — тихо прошептал Билл, но Пеннивайз усмехнулся, легко отстранился и также тихо заметил:

— Они тебя не узнают, вот увидишь. Все парни тупеют когда видят клевые сиськи.

— Вот только у меня их нету.

— У тебя есть клевая задница, — хихикнул Пеннивайз, больно ущипнул его и облизнулся, глядя, как задушено ойкнул Билл.

— Не хотите развлечься? — громко сказал Пеннивайз, мельком оглядывая парк: темнота уже опустилась, но заженный фонарь позволял разглядеть собеседников, не очень детально, но все же. — У меня хорошее настроение поэтому отсосу за двадцатку. А тому милахе, что прячется за тобой, вообще бесплатно.

— Ричи, пошли отсюда, — нервно дёрнул того за рукав Эдди, стремясь свалить побыстрее от неправильной девушки и ее ещё более странной подруги.

Но Ричи только отмахнулся, подходя ближе.

— Не шутишь?

— Ну что ты, я серьезна как сердечный приступ, — мило улыбнулась Робби, демонстративно стягивая свой облегающий топ пониже, Билл медленно выдохнул, пытаясь успокоиться, потому что теперь ткань открывала часть ореолы соска. — Впрочем и тебя могу порадовать бесплатно, с одним условием.

— С каким же это? — спросил Ричи, с обреченной интонацией бандерлогов перед Каа, он уже знал что согласится.

— Сделай минет своему другу?

Ричи взглянул на Эдди и тот теперь отшагнул от него, растерянно моргая. Билл зажал ладонью рот чтоб не рассмеяться, но все равно фыркнул.

— Да, и уговори на это. И тогда, после того как я полюбуюсь на происходящее, можете меня трахнуть. Хоть по очереди, хоть оба сразу, как пожелаете.

— Мне твоя подруга симпатичнее, — тихо произнес Эдди и перепуганный Билл отрицательно замахал рукам показывая что «нет-нет, он в этой хуебесии не участвует»

— Вильгельмина любит смотреть, — певуче мурлыкнул Пеннивайз. — И я тоже. Ну так что?

Ричи переглянулся с Эдди и успел схватить его за пояс, когда тот рванулся удрать.

— Ричи, ты охуел? — тихо шипел Эдди, пытаясь отцепить руки Ричи от своих бедер. — Какого хера? Я не согласен и не хочу.

— Просто стой и молчи! — простонал Ричи, уже мысленно поимевший Робби в ее невероятно красивый рот и кончивший. — И получай удовольствие.

— Сомнительное, — не сдержался Эдди, хотя Ричи, уже опустившийся на колени и судорожно быстро расстегивающий его джинсы, жадно лапающий сквозь ткань, вполне так возбуждал. Он бросил быстрый взгляд на рыженькую, она медленно вела языком по своему указательному пальцу и улыбалась, завораживающее эротично гладила собственные губы.

— Я жду, — поторопила она Ричи, тот вполне привычно дрочил Эдди, но все ещё не решался взять член в рот. — Давайте быстрее, а то я утешусь ею.

Красотка кивнула на свою подругу.

Билл смотрел на происходящее с тем отстраненным чувством возбуждения и ужаса, которое обычно испытываешь только во снах: потому что Ричи, на коленях и делающий минет — было хорошо видно, как он двигается, принимая член почти до основания, и то, как выпускает его из своего рта, влажный и блестящий, как тяжело дышит и сжимает губы на головке — не принадлежал его знакомой реальности. Впрочем он сам тоже сейчас ей явно не принадлежал. Билл вздрогнул, ощутив как Пеннивайз прижался к его спине, сильно перехватив его под грудью и фиксируя, а затем опустил руку, запуская ее под юбку, привычно сжимая член. Билл беззвучно выдохнул, откидываясь назад и опираясь на Пеннивайза, чувствуя, как хорошо рука двигается на его члене, попадая в такт движениям Ричи.

— Заметят, — прошептал он, они явно выглядели, как ласкающие друг друга девушки, но…

— Посмотри, — Пеннивайз влажно лизнул его в шею, захватил губами мочку уха, заставив заскулить, и увидеть то, как Эдди, грубо запускает пальцы в волосы Ричи, не позволяя ему отстраниться, теперь сам трахая его, — им похер на нас.

Билл ещё успел увидеть как Эдди кончает: с тихим стоном, сведенными плечами и отпихнув Ричи, кончив тому на лицо. Почему-то именно зрелище растерянного Ричи, стирающего с себя сперму ладонью, и заставило Билла кончить.

— Мой Бэмби извращенец, — ласково прошептал Пеннивайз, выпуская его из своей хватки и шагая к матерящемуся Ричи и виноватому Эдди. — Мальчики?

Те вскинулись на нее, отвлекаясь, и тут же рухнули. Ричи падать было невысоко, встать он ещё не успел, так что Робби легко поймала Эдди и заботливо уложила его на Ричи. Вытерла об него ладонь испачканную в сперме Билла. Посмотрела на это дело и сложила Ричи и Эдди так, будто они обнимаются.

— Что ты сделал? — запаниковал Билл.

— Вырубил их. Через пять-десять минут очнутся, — Пеннивайз удивлённо посмотрел на него и сообразил: — Погоди, ты всерьез решил, что я с ними трахнусь?

Билл промолчал.

— Ты был крайне убедителен, — наконец заметил он.

— Я это… — Пеннивайз пощелкал пальцами, подбирая слова. — … верный. Да. Даю только тебе.

***


End file.
